PAREJA DE CUENTO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Una fiesta logrará que se conozcan y sean más que amigos pero… se acordarán después de lo que sucedió esa noche? : Para Sexy Halloween Contest.


—Sexy Halloween Contest.

—Nombre del One Shot: Pareja de cuento.

—Nombre del Autor: Livia Scofield Miller

—Summary: Una fiesta logrará que se conozcan y sean más que amigos pero… se acordarán después de lo que sucedió esa noche?

—Pareja: Jacob y Renesmee,

—Número de palabras: 4314

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la última semana, en la universidad, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta de Halloween, y es que todos estaban entusiasmados con ese día, algo que no lograba entender Renesmee, de diecinueve años. Era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que deseaba que pasara ese día lo antes posible. Y es que odiaba Halloween y, sobretodo, las fiestas.

- Venga, Ness. Tienes que venir a la fiesta.

- No insistas, Alice. – dijo sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería. – no quiero ir a una fiesta a la que solo van borrachos salidos que intentan acostarse con cualquiera para fardar delante de sus amigos.

- Siempre estás con lo mismo. Si tú no quieres acostarte con nadie, no lo hagas. – dijo Alice sentándose frente a su mejor amiga. – pero ya es hora de que salgas de la residencia. Siempre estás encerrada en tu habitación.

- Me lo paso muy bien en mi habitación. – dijo empezando a escribir un trabajo en su cuaderno. Era la única en toda la universidad que hacía los trabajos a mano.

- No cuenta jugar a la Play Station.

- Alice, si te digo que voy a esa maldita fiesta me juras que nunca más me obligarás a ir a ninguna otra fiesta en lo que me queda de carrera? – dijo mirando a su amiga a los ojos, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- Tres años sin fiestas?

- No. Tres años no.

- Ah. Que susto. – dijo, Alice, llevándose la mano al corazón, que se le había acelerado al oír las palabras de su amiga.

- Son siete años, mínimo.

- No puedes hablar en serio! – gritó, llamando la atención de toda la gente que estaba comiendo en la cafetería.

- Te recuerdo que estoy estudiando medicina.

- Pero…

- Alice. O eso no voy a esa mierda de fiesta. – dijo, continuando escribiendo.

- Vale.

Renesmee soltó el bolígrafo de golpe y volvió a mirar a su amiga. Alice nunca se rendía tan fácilmente.

- Alice, que estás tramando?

- Yo? Nada, nada. – dijo sin convicción.

- Alice, no intentes emparejarme con nadie, por favor.

- Nooo. – dijo mirando de reojo a una mesa en la que estaban sentados un chico rubio, que a Alice le gustaba mucho, y un chico moreno de piel oscura que Renesmee había visto alguna vez por la universidad, aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre. – Solo vamos a ir tú y yo a bailar y beber un poco.

- No te creo.

- Me da igual. Es demasiado tarde. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – ya has aceptado venir.

- Alice…

- La fiesta es mañana, así que búscate un disfraz bien sexy. – dijo alejándose de la mesa.

- Me las pagarás! – gritó. – Te lo juro!

Todos miraban a Renesmee, pero a ella le daba igual. Las intrigas con Alice nunca eran nada bueno. Cada vez estaba más segura de que Alice le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Esa era otra de las razones por las que nunca iba a fiestas. Alice siempre le presentaba a algún chico, a cada cual peor.

Renesmee estuvo en la cafetería una hora más, escribiendo su trabajo, hasta que terminó de comer y se fue a clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es muy guapa esa chica, verdad? – dijo Jasper a su amigo.

- Quien?

- La chica que ha pasado antes por nuestro lado.

- La que estaba gritando? – exclamó, sorprendido. – creo que es un poco neurótica. La guapa es su amiga.

- La que acaba de pasar por aquí? – susurró, como si Renesmee pudiera oírles, pero ella ya hacía un par de minutos que se había marchado. - La conoces? – dijo Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos, como hacía siempre que estaba tramando algo.

- Porque me estás mirando así? – dijo Jacob, que conocía demasiado bien a su amigo. – Que estás tramando?

- Nada. Oye, de que vamos a ir disfrazados mañana? – dijo cambiando de tema aunque, en el fondo, todo iba por el mismo camino.

- A donde tenemos que ir disfrazados?

- A la fiesta de Halloween.

- Yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta. Mañana me voy a mi casa, a ver a mis hermanos.

- No. Mañana te vienes a la fiesta conmigo y, pasado mañana, te vas a casa. – dijo Jasper.

- Porque insistes?

- Por que va a ser muy patético que un tío vaya solo a la fiesta. No puedes hacerme eso. – dijo cogiendo a su amigo del brazo.

- Ten cojones de invitar a Alice y así no irás solo. – dijo apartando la mano de su amigo de su brazo. – llevas un año colado por ella. Ya va siendo hora de que tomes la iniciativa.

Jasper se quedó helado por las palabras de su amigo, ya que no sabía que le había pillado. Intentó disimular, pero se sonrojó al momento y quedó patente que su amigo había dado en el clavo.

- No se de que me estás hablando. – dijo sin ninguna convicción.

- Lo que tú digas. Bueno, iré.

- Genial.

- Pero con una condición. – Jacob dejó de comer y miró fijamente a su amigo. – Si voy, te declararás a Alice delante de todo el mundo.

- Que? De eso nada.

- Entonces no iré a esa mierda de fiesta. – Jacob se puso en pie y salió de la cafetería, aunque Jasper salió corriendo detrás de él.

- Jacob, espera. – Jacob se detuve en medio del pasillo y se volvió hacia su amigo. – acepto.

"Que Jasper acepta declararse a Alice delante de toda la fiesta? Está claro que éste está tramando algo" – pensó Jacob.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando terminó las clases de ese día, Renesmee fue a dejar sus libros a su dormitorio, cogió su bolso y se fue en su coche hacia la ciudad, al centro comercial, a una tienda de retales de tela. Compró unos cuantos metros de tela roja y volvió a la universidad, aunque no volvió a su habitación, sino a la de su hermana Bella, que tenía una maquina de coser allí. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero no se encontró con su hermana, sino con la compañera de esta.

- Hola, Rosalie.

- Hola, Ness. Pasa. – dijo abriéndole la puerta. – Bella no está.

- Ya lo veo. – dijo entrando en la habitación. – en realidad vengo a visitar su máquina de coser. – dijo Renesmee, yendo hacia donde su hermana tenía la máquina de coser. – Tengo que hacerme el disfraz para la fiesta de mañana.

- Y porque no te lo has comprado? – dijo Rosalie, poniéndose su cazadora.

- Porque no tengo tanto dinero. Te vas?

- Si. He quedado con Emmett. Ya cerrarás la puerta.

- Vale. Adiós.

Rosalie se fue y Renesmee empezó a trabajar en su disfraz, que era bien sencillo. Recibió varias llamadas en el móvil de Alice, pero decidió no llamarla. Si se distraía, nunca acabaría el disfraz.

Bella entró en la habitación aunque había anochecido y a Renesmee le picaban tanto los ojos que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio.

- Cuantas horas llevas aquí? – dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana pequeña.

- No lo se. Desde las cuatro. – dijo admirando su trabajo. – pero al fin he terminado.

- Vas a ir a la fiesta?

- Si.

- Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermana Renesmee? – dijo empezando a reír.

- Si voy a la fiesta de mañana, Alice no volverá a insistir para que vaya a otra fiesta. – Renesmee se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas. – Solo ha aceptado porque quiere emparejarme con alguien.

- Ya me extrañaba que aceptara tu condición. – dijo Bella. – desde que yo salgo con Edward que ya no insiste en que vaya a ninguna fiesta.

- Afortunada. – Renesmee se acercó a su hermana y besó su mejilla. – nos vemos Bells.

- Que vaya bien la fiesta de mañana.

- Deséame suerte! – gritó desde la puerta.

- Mucha suerte. – dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando apenar faltaba una hora para la fiesta, Jacob fue a la tienda de disfraces del centro comercial de la ciudad a comprar su disfraz. Bueno, en realidad no era del todo un disfraz, sino una máscara y un traje alquilado. La noche anterior había estado viendo una película y había decidido cual iba a ser su disfraz.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio que compartía con su amigo Jasper, este abrió la puerta y le cogió del brazo al momento.

- Donde narices te habías metido? – exclamó, apretando con fuerza el brazo de su amigo.

- He ido a buscar mi disfraz. – dijo Jacob, enseñándole la bolsa en la que llevaba la ropa. – era lo que tu querías, no?

- Vale. Es que estoy nervioso por tu estúpida idea. – dijo soltándole al fin. – De que te vas a disfrazar?

- Sorpresa.

- Pues venga. Vístete y ve a la plaza. Te espero allí. – Jasper fue hacia la puerta y se volvió para ver como Jacob sacaba el disfraz de la bolsa. – Tienes diez minutos.

- Vale.

- Y…

- Date el piro, vampiro. – dijo Jacob, que fue hacia la puerta y la cerró en las narices de su amigo. – joder, que pesado. – susurró.

Se quitó la ropa y se vistió con la ropa de época y la máscara. En quince minutos llegó a la plaza, donde Jasper estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro, más nervioso a cada paso que daba.

- Ya estoy aquí. – dijo dándose a conocer, ya que Jasper no pareció reconocerle. – Vámonos.

Jasper sonreía mientras iban hacia la residencia en la que se realizaba la fiesta. Sí, él tendría que declararse a Alice, lo cual estaba más que dispuesto a hacer, pero su amigo iba a conocer a una chica. Lo tenía todo planeado. Si bien Alice no era su novia, como siempre había deseado, si que era su amiga, y entre los dos habían planeado lo que iba a suceder esa noche.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, fueron directamente a la zona de las bebidas. Les sirvieron un par de cervezas y empezaron a dar vueltas por la casa. Jacob seguía a Jasper, que parecía estar buscando a alguien.

- A quien estás buscando?

- Pues a Alice. – dijo con aire distraído.

- Ya, pues… - Jacob, que estaba mirando hacia la puerta, se quedó con la boca abierta al verla entrar.

La chica tenía un escultural cuerpo, que apenas iba cubierto. Llevaba unos shorts cortos, muy cortos, de color blanco, y llevaba un top muy, pero que muy corto también. Encima de eso, llevaba una capa roja, con la capucha de la capa puesta, y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara, también de color rojo y blanco.

Jacob miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que miraba fijamente a la chica.

- Jacob?

- Si?

- Que te pasa?

- Nada. Me voy a ir a fuera a que me de la fresca. – cogió el vaso de la mano de su amigo y salió de la casa, pasando por al lado de la chica.

.-.-.-.-.

"Madre mía. Pero que narices hago aquí?" – pensó Renesmee, al ver que todo el mundo la miraba fijamente.

Un chico pasó por su lado con una máscara de hombre lobo sin siquiera mirarla. Le gustó que hubiera alguien que no la mirara mientras babeaba, claro que con la máscara no sabía que cara tenía.

Encontró a Alice al lado de la mesa de las bebidas, cogió el vaso de su mano y se lo bebió de un trago.

- Eh! Tú! – se quejó Alice, hasta que Renesmee se levantó la máscara y Alice la reconoció. – Hey, no te había reconocido. No me extraña que todos te miren como…

- Como unos babosos. – dijo Renesmee, cogiéndose un chupito, que también se bebió de un trago. – bueno, ya he venido. Ahora me voy.

- A donde?

- A tomar el aire. – cogió una de las botella de güisqui que había encima de la mesa y se la llevó, dejando atrás a Alice con la palabra en la boca.

Fue hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había unos columpios, pero vio que en ellos estaba el hombre lobo. Cuando el chico vio que Renesmee daba media vuelta, se levantó del columpio.

- No hace falta que te vayas. – dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

- Perdona, es que quería alejarme de esos borrachos capullos. – dijo señalando hacia la casa con la botella, mientras se acercaba a los columpios.

- Si. Yo también.

- Pues alejémonos juntos de ellos. – dijo Renesmee, ofreciéndole la botella al chico. – Bonita máscara.

- Gracias. Y tú… bonito… todo. – dijo bebiendo un largo trago de güisqui.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse en los columpios y empezaron a balancearse al mismo ritmo.

- Hacemos buena pareja y todo. – dijo Renesmee. – Lobito.

- Gracias, Caperucita. – dijo Jacob, que no podía dejar de mirar a la chica. – reconozco que me dejaste impresionado cuando te vi. – admitió, sintiendo como los colores y el calor le invadían el rostro. – nos conocemos?

- No lo se. No he visto a ningún hombre lobo por el campus. – dijo Renesmee, empezando a reír. – Me llamo Nessie. – le tendió su mano a Jacob, el cual la estrechó al momento.

- Yo soy Jake. – cuando cogió la mano de Renesmee, su tacto y su calor le hicieron desear que la chica nunca apartara su mano. – ten.

Jacob le pasó la botella a Renesmee y se la fueron pasando, mientras hablaban, hasta que se la terminaron.

- Y mi amiga nunca deja de decir que tengo que ir de fiesta. – dijo Renesmee, que ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

- Mi amigo es igual. Por que no nos dejan en paz?

- No lo se, pero ya me estoy cansado. – dijo poniéndose en pie como pudo, aunque tuvo que cogerse a la cadena del columpio en el que estaba Jacob para no caerse, y terminó sentada encima del chico, que la sujetó por la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo. – Uy, perdona lobito. – dijo empezando a reír.

- Caperucita, creo que has bebido un poco demasiado.

- Me has salvado la vida. – dijo poniéndose en pie de nuevo, pero no se marchó, sino que se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico. – Que puedo hacer para agradecértelo? – dijo rodeando el cuello de Jacob con sus brazos.

- Con tenerte aquí me conformo. – dijo acariciando la cintura desnuda de la chica.

Con una mano, Renesmee empezó a levantar la máscara de Jacob, pero no se la quitó, sino que solo la subió la suficiente para poder besarle, que es lo que hizo cuando vio los labios entreabiertos de Jacob.

Estaban tan concentrados en el beso, que no se enteraron de que ya no estaban solos, aunque ni Alice ni Jasper dijeron nada. Se miraron sin poder disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvieron a la fiesta con sus manos unidas.

- Uy! – exclamó Renesmee cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al suelo, pero Jacob volvió a sujetarla.

Se puso en pie, con Renesmee abrazada a su cuello y con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y dejó a Renesmee tumbada en el suelo, mientras que él se tumbó a su lado, acariciando el brazo de la chica, que no dejaba de mirarle.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos. – dijo Jacob.

- Sin embargo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. – dijo Renesmee, incorporándose. – no logro verlos.

- Eso es porque estás muy borracha.

- Y tú qué? Hemos bebido lo mismo. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – se perfectamente lo que hago. Y lo que voy a hacer.

- Y que es lo que vas a hacer?

Renesmee empezó a deshacer el lazo de la capa y se la tiró a Jacob a la cara, mientras bailaba al ritmo de una canción que estaba tarareando. Fue entones cuando Jacob vio que tenía el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, como una colegiala.

- Que haces?

- Te hago un striptease. – dijo bailando alrededor de Jacob. – Bueno, no te emociones, que no me voy a quedar desnuda. – se puso a horcajadas sobre Jacob y empezó a desabrochar su chaleco. – Y tú también me vas a hacer un striptease.

- No he bebido suficiente güisqui para eso.

- Ah! No te preocupes. Espérame aquí. – Renesmee se puso en pie y salió corriendo.

- Esta chica está como una cabra. – dijo Jacob, quitándose la máscara, que estaba empezando a darle demasiado calor. – Pero me encanta. Es auténtica.

A los pocos minutos, Renesmee apareció con los ojos tapados y con dos botellas en la mano. Jacob, que estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados, no la había visto venir, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos y la vio a su lado, empezó a reír.

- Has venido todo el rato con los ojos tapados? – dijo, intentando dejar de reír, pero no podía.

- Es que he visto que te habías quitado la máscara y, como yo aun no me la he quitado, no he creído justo que te viera la cara. – dijo estirando el brazo, dándole las botellas a Jacob.

- Estás como una cabra. – dijo Jacob, riendo otra vez. Se puso la máscara y cogió las botellas. – Ya puedes destaparte los ojos.

Renesmee se descubrió los ojos y se sentó otra vez sobre Jacob, que había abierto una de las botellas y estaba bebiendo un largo trago de tequilla. Renesmee continuó lo que había dejado a medias, le quitó el chaleco a Jacob y continuó, esta vez desabrochando su camisa.

- Estás muy cachas. – dijo Renesmee, acariciando el torso desnudo de Jacob, que tenía una mano en la cintura de la chica.

- Gracias. – dijo, sentándose, con Renesmee pegada a su cuerpo. – Me gustas mucho.

- Ni siquiera me has visto la cara. – dijo Renesmee, mientras le quitaba la camisa y la dejaba a un lado.

- Pero he visto tu alma. – dijo Jacob acariciando la mejilla de la chica, que había empezado a ruborizarse. – Es lo único que necesito ver.

- Eres demasiado bueno para ser real. – Renesmee cerró los ojos y le fue quitando lentamente la máscara a Jacob. – Puedo besarte? – dijo rozando sus labios con los suyos. – Necesito besarte otra vez.

- Hazlo. – Jacob también cerró los ojos y le quitó la máscara a Renesmee.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, ésta vez iniciando un beso mucho más apasionado. Renesmee tumbó a Jacob en el suelo y se tumbó sobre él, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento, con su mano acariciando el torso del chico de arriba a bajo hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones.

- Nessie, aquí hay demasiada gente. – dijo deteniendo su mano. – No es ni el momento ni el lugar.

- Creía que estábamos haciendo un striptease. – dijo, empezando a recorrer el cuello de Jacob con sus labios. – Tú también podrás quitarme los pantalones. – le dijo al oído en un susurro, provocando a Jacob el efecto esperado.

Jacob buscó a tientas la máscara de Renesmee y se la puso como pudo. Él hizo lo mismo cuando encontró la suya y abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a Renesmee con la boca abierta mirando el bulto de sus pantalones.

- Jugamos al 'yo nunca'? – dijo Renesmee cogiendo una de las botellas. – para conocernos mejor.

- Claro. – dijo Jacob suspirando de alivio, agradeciendo el cambio de tema, mientras cogía la otra botella. – Empiezo yo.

- Vale.

- Yo nunca he besado a una desconocida. – dijo, sonriendo, mientras ambos bebían un trago.

- Yo nunca me he enamorado. – dijo Renesmee, y ambos bebieron.

- Yo nunca me he enamorado de una desconocida. – dijo Jacob, y sonrió al ver a Renesmee beber también un trago, como él.

- Yo nunca he jugado al 'yo nunca' con un desconocido. – dijo Renesmee. Ambos bebieron.

- Yo nunca me he enamorado de la desconocida con la que he jugado al 'yo nunca'. – Jacob bebió un largo trago, mirando fijamente a Renesmee que, después de dudar varios segundos, bebió un largo trago de su botella.

- Nessie, tenemos que irnos! – gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Ambos se volvieron y miraron a la 'Campanilla' que iba acompañada de un vampiro.

- Maldita Alice. – murmuró a Renesmee, al mismo tiempo que Jacob maldecía a Jasper. – Lo siento. – dijo ahora mirando a Jacob. – Tengo que irme.

- Yo también.

- Dame tu botella. – dijo mientras le tendía su botella a Jacob. – Por nosotros. Y por la mejor noche de mi vida. – dijo alzando la botella.

- De nuestra vida. – dijo Jacob, alzando también la botella.

Chocaron las botellas y se terminaron lo que quedaba, casi media botella, de apenas dos tragos. Se pusieron en pie, ambos tambaleándose bastante y se despidieron con un largo y apasionado beso, del que solo se separaron porque Alice cogió a Renesmee del brazo y Jasper cogió a Jacob.

- Alice, idiota! – exclamó Renesmee, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. – no me has dejado ni verle la cara!

- Renesmee, estás demasiado borracha. Seguramente mañana no vas a recordar nada. – dijo llevándola casi a rastras hasta su residencia, en la que compartían habitación.

- Pero aun así le hubiera visto la cara al amor de mi vida. – dijo intentando soltarse, pero no podía.

Alice llevó a su amiga al dormitorio y la dejó en su cama, en la que se quedó dormida antes de dos minutos, aun pidiéndole que la llevara con su lobito.

.-.-.-.-.

- Jasper, capullo! Porque nos has interrumpido? – se quejó Jacob cuando llegaron al dormitorio.

- Porque no quiero que tu primera vez sea estando borracho. Seguramente mañana ni te acordarás de ella.

- Pero yo la quiero. – dijo dejándose caer en la cama. – creo que me he enamorado.

- Pero si no hace ni tres horas que la conoces!

- Da igual. Lo que conozco de ella me ha enamorado. – Jacob se quitó la máscara y Jasper le tiró su camisa y su chaleco a la cara.

- Oye, me alegro mucho de que la hayas conocido, pero no podías haberte emborrachado en otro momento? – dijo sentándose en su cama, quitándose el disfraz de vampiro. – te has perdido mi declaración a Alice.

- No te has declarado, ella te ha pedido salir. Estoy seguro. – Jacob se quitó las botas y se tumbó mejor en la cama. - Cabrón.

- Porque?

- Por haberme separado del amor de mi vida.

- Pero… - Jasper se dio la vuelta y vio que su amigo ya se había dormido. – me lo agradecerás en el futuro.

.-.-.-.-.

Ni Renesmee ni Jacob aparecieron en clase al día siguiente. Ambos se habían despertado con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que les dolía hasta el ruido de su respiración.

Al llegar el medio día, Alice fue a buscar a Renesmee a la habitación, aunque no la encontró. Renesmee ya se había marchado. Había decidió ir a un lugar en el que no hubiera nadie. Iba a ir al parque pero, sin quererlo, apareció en una casa de una de las hermandades más pijas del campus. Se sentía extraña en ese lugar, pero en el fondo, sentía que ese era el lugar en el que tenía que estar en ese momento.

Rodeó la casa y fue hacia la parte trasera, donde había unos columpios. Creía que allí no habría nadie, pero se sorprendió al ver a un chico, balanceándose en uno de los columpios. Iba a marcharse, pero el chico la miró y se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

- No hace falta que te vayas. – dijo en voz baja, sentándose en el otro columpio.

- Creía que todo el mundo estaría en clase. – dijo el chico, también en un susurro. – Porque hablas en voz baja?

- Porque tengo una resaca de cojones. – dijo Renesmee, llevando su mano a la cabeza. – y cual es tu excusa?

- Me duele la cabeza con solo pensar. – dijo, provocando que Renesmee se pusiera a reír, lo que provocó que los dos se quejaran a causa de sus respectivos dolores de cabeza.

- Perdona. Y en que piensas para que te duela la cabeza?

- Intento recordar lo que hice anoche, pero creo que me pasé bebiendo. – dijo el chico, columpiándose, mirando al suelo.

- No sabemos beber. Yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada.

- Bueno, no recuerdo imágenes, pero si sensaciones. – dijo intentando recordar cosas. – siento diversión, cariño, a…

- Amor? – dijo Renesmee, terminando su frase, y Jacob asintió con la cabeza. – Por cierto, me llamo Renesmee. – dijo tendiéndole su mano.

- Jacob. Encantado. – dijo tomando su mano.

Algo extraño sucedió entre ambos al sentir el roce de sus manos. Renesmee se puso en pie y se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Rodeó el cuello de Jacob con los brazos y acercó su rostro al del sorprendido que chico, que al momento rodeó la cintura de Renesmee con sus brazos, balanceándose levemente.

- Recuerdo algo así. – dijo Renesmee, rozando con su labios los de Jacob.

- Y yo algo así. – dijo Jacob antes de besarla.

- Mi lobito. – dijo Renesmee, sin abandonar los labios de Jacob en ningún momento, que se había puesto en pie y tumbó Renesmee en el suelo, tumbándose sobre ella. – Eres tú. – dijo acariciando su torso.

- Caperucita. – dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica, acariciando uno de sus pechos. – Creía que nunca te encontraría.

- Estoy aquí.

- Lo se. Nunca voy a alejarme de ti.

- Claro que no. – dijo quitando a Jacob encima de ella. – Te debo un striptease. – se puso de pie y se quitó la camiseta.

- Que haces? – dijo empezando a reír.

Se quitó los pantalones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jacob, que la miraba alucinado. Llevó sus manos al pecho de Jacob y empezó a subir su camiseta, que terminó de quitarse él mismo.

- Estás como una cabra.

- Eso me han dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para las que no conozcan el juego del 'yo nunca', como yo lo llamo. Consiste en decir algo y, si tú si que lo has hecho, bebes. Uno puede coger una buena borrachera jugando a ese juego.**

**Gracias por leerme y, ya sabéis, esto es un concurso. A votar!**

**Y bueno, también acepto revews, por supuesto. Ja ja ja.**

**Besitos a todas, guapis.**


End file.
